


Eighteen Candles

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Devotion, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lap Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Kakashi wants to give Naruto comfort on the day of his birthday. They both get surprised at the stroke of midnight.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	1. Dinner in a Graveyard

Of course Naruto wasn't home. Kakashi knew he would much rather hide from the world on the one day he was harassed from random strangers. There was only so much abuse the older teen could take before it would break his soul and spirit.

Though to be fair Kakashi was only mildly interested. No...that was a lie. He was definitely interested. He had wanted to give Naruto something to look forward to. Something he could cherish instead of grudge over, or bury to forget. Though he knew only one action of platitude wouldn't erase the years he was traumatized by the villagers and much worse he was sure.

He even bought ingredients to make a cake. And though he loathed sweets in general, he would _maybe_ eat a bite or two if Naruto suggested it.

And he had a depressed feeling he knew exactly where he was.  
_____

Naruto stood solemnly with a forced smile on his face as he stared blankly at his parents tombstones. It was nice to finally know who they were after all those years and he wanted to scream at the world. Taken from him too soon. And yet he had nobody to blame anymore. He had long forgiven Obito for his crimes. He had found a kindred spirit with the older Uchiha. And Kurama...while he may have been the harbinger of death and destruction that day, it was of no fault of his own. Circumstance and revenge made for a witch's brew of bad luck he supposed.

He sighed heavily and knelt down to brush the debris from the stones and brought his hands together to give his respects. While he wished with all his being to be able to see his parents together at least once he knew he should let them be at peace. Though the thought still crossed his mind from time to time.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad...today's my birthday. I finally turned eighteen. I've been trying to eat better lately I swear, I try to eat all the vegetables and fruit that Kakashi-sensei gives to me, though I still eat ramen too. It's my favorite, ya know? And I have so many friends now, it's crazy to think about how much the village has changed over the years. I just wish you guys were here to celebrate it with me." Naruto held back the tears that threatened to fall, because he was a strong shinobi, he could endure more than the average person. Because he had shouldered much worse than a little homesickness.

He sensed a familiar presence behind him and wiped furiously at his eyes before standing and turning to give his sensei a forced brilliant smile.

"Sensei! Sorry I didn't see you there..." Both of them knew it was flimsy lie, but both knew better than to address it. Kakashi walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before leaning down and praying himself. He stood after and the atmosphere grew more and more stagnant until Kakashi broke the silence.

"Are you busy Naruto?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, scratching at his cheek. He wasn't sure how Naruto would react to a sudden change in venue. He just knew that he derserved much more than spending his entire day in a cemetery.

Naruto shook his head and atuffed his hands in his pockets before turning towards Kakashi at the same time wind blew past them. Golden hair flowed around Naruto giving him a halo in the afternoon sun. Kakashi felt his heart falter at the sight and almost had to check to see if he way dying. The implication gave him a moment of panic because he shouldn't be having any kind of feelings besides platonic ones. This was his student and he deserved more than a seasoned veteran with wily scars. Not to mention, it wasn't about him, this was Naruto's birthday and it was his mission to see him smile.

"Sensei?" He hadn't realized he was staring and that Naruto must've already answered his inquiry and was waiting patiently for a response. "Maa, just lost in my thoughts. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, slowly agreeing but skeptical and cautious.

"Sure? But what are we going to be doing? If it's studying you can count me out." Kakashi gave him a soft smile, feeling his lips curve automatically at the defiance. "Maa nothing of the sort I promise. I just need your input on a dish I'm making for dinner." Kakashi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, nervously. The invitation to dinner was obvious and Naruto chuckled at the roundabout offer. "Why not. It's not like I have anything else to do today."  
_____

They arrived at Kakashi's flat and Naruto felt himself relax almost immediately. Something about being in Kakashi's presence made him feel at ease, as if he plucked the world off his shoulders to give him a moment's reprieve of being a renowned hero. The tension melt off of him as he took in all of Kakashi's atmosphere in the home, reveling in the feeling of _home_. Yes...he was safe. Nobody would dare ruin his happiness here. Not while his sensei protected him. The statment should've shocked him but all he could do was bask in the scent of fragrant pine and juniper.

"Naruto? Would you like some tea before we start?" Kakashi's soothing voice sounded around him like he was bathing in it and he sluggishly opened his eyes, just realizing he had started to doze off a little. Being warm and cozy had made him drop his guard, which should've alarmed him but he just nestled deeper into his spot on the couch. He hummed in agreement at the prospect of a hot beverage in his hands. It was a chilly day and he felt he could just live on Kakashi' couch and never leave.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto when he burrowed into the arm rest of his couch, he grabbed the comforter off of his bed and placed it on Naruto's form. As soon as the heavy duvet covered him Naruto snuggled into the blanket, sighing in relief. Kakashi wondered if Naruto had gotten any sleep the past few days, since it seemed he was exhausted with anxiety. He nudged his shoulder as he placed the steaming mug of matcha in his hands, Naruto sleepily smiled and sipped at the tea and Kakashi sat next to him, drinking from his own cup. It took a second for Naruto to notice the absence of Kakashi's mask, pooled around his neck.

He was expecting Naruto to become exuberant, jumping up and down in glee and triumph and instead all he got was a toothy grin. Suprised at the subdued reaction he paused and lowered the mug from his face and startled when Naruto placed both of their cups down and suddenly had a lap full of Naruto. He hugged him desperately and Kakashi noticed that he was trembling and then frowned when he heard hiccuping and breathy gasps.

Naruto was crying and it broke Kakashi into pieces.


	2. If you want to view Paradise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wishes for more. More of Kakashi's time.

Kakashi didn't know what had set him off but he guessed it was something along the lines between his anxiety hitting its peak and being vunerable enough to let it overwhelm him. He should've felt honored that Naruto trusted him enough to give into his weathered emotions but all he could feel was guilt.

"Naruto? Hey what's got you this upset? Was your tea too hot or something?" He feigned ignorance because if he was too blunt about it, Naruto might shut him out. And he truly didn't want that.

Naruto shook his head, sniffling into Kakashi flak jacket. "Maa...I hope you aren't too upset for dinner. I thought I could try my hand at something new. Are you still up for it?" Kakashi hoped the answer was in a positive direction. He had prepared this for a long time.

"Dunno if I'll be much help sensei..." Was mumbled into olive green canvas before Naruto leaned back enough to peer up watery at Kakashi's bare face. "That's alright. I had a clone make it before we came here. All I need you to do is taste it." Kakashi untied his headband for a moment and tied it over Naruto's eyes as a makeshift blindfold and tugged him off the couch.

"Watch your step Naruto." Naruto frowned at being manhandled into a seat at what he assumed was the kitchen table. His senses were overloading with overlapping sweetness and savory perfumes. Though one thing for sure was that he was salivating at the delicious scents. He hesitantly took a bite and choked on a laugh. Was Kakashi messing with him? "Isn't this just Ichiraku's?" Naruto went to go lift the headband and held in a little gasp at the table in front of him.

Naruto didn't know it but Kakashi had been practicing for weeks now and had already perfected the craft. Didn't hurt that he had asked Ayame for a few favors while Naruto had been away on missions. So he hadn't been entirely honest but it was worth it for the awe shining in his ocean eyes.

Naruto looked between the humble bowl of ramen in front of him and the small orange cake littered with too many candles to fit. He couldn't hold the sobs in and his chest heaved as he folded over the table. Kakashi gave a whine at the sudden grief, he should've known it was too soon. "I'm sorry Naruto, I was just trying to cheer you up. I don't mean to keep making you cry like this." He flustered over the blonde, wiping tears from his pinched face.

A gurgling raucous cry erupted from Naruto. And Kakashi panicked further, his howling was maniacal even, as if he had hurtled past his breaking point. "First..." Kakashi hears, though the word is barely audible, he strains to think if it was his imagination or not.

"First?" He repeats questioningly because he was sure he hadn't lost his mind...yet. Naruto stops his   
hysterical crying long enough to try and clarify his mumble. "You're the f-first person to..." _celebrate my birthday..._

Naruto cut himself off with a choked sob and if Kakashi thought he felt pain before, now he was in agony. Though he sort of guessed by Naruto's behavior from prior years. The way the villagers completely disregarded human decency when it came to a child's birthday. _A child's life._ The way Naruto always disappeared out of thin air every year the moment the sun spilled promises of hollow hope.

He felt disgusted at himself for just _now_ realizing he had yet to celebrate with the young man. He breathed slowly to calm the fury burning through him and firmly gave the blonde a hug so tight he feared he might break his ribs or something. Naruto made a noise of surprise and grappled at Kakashi's shoulders when Kakashi enveloped him in his strong arms, yet didn't complain for a single moment.

"I know...I can't take back all the pain you've been burdened with all these years but I promise to try and make up for it. I'm deeply sorry for not being there for you, when you needed it most." Kakashi's voice was an unwavering conviction in Naruto's ear and he felt himself subtly calming at the hand caressing his back in a soothing manner.

Naruto hiccuped a few times as his shallow breathing came to a lull and his cheeks dried from the spent tears. He committed the words to memory and found he had been the most at peace today, than he had ever been, on the day he was born.

"Thank you sensei." Naruto said with a small, and Kakashi watched his lips waver at the gratitude and a tear streaked down his cheek, iridescent in the sunlight. It riveted across scarred cheeks only to be brushed gently away by Kakashi's thumb.

"I mean it Naruto. If you ever need someone to vent to or a shoulder to cry on, let me be the first you come to. It's the least I can do, and trust me I don't mind at all." Kakashi pushed Naruto carefully back against the seat and waited for Naruto to accept his offer.

Naruto nodded his head modestly and felt Kakashi put his hand on his head, ruffling his hair caringly. The action melted Naruto and he wished he could always have this kind of love. But he knew he'd probably be asking for too much. So he turned his attention to the dinner intead, since Kakashi had painstakingly made it especially for him.

The ramen was a carbon copy of Ichiraku's save for something distinctly different that he couldn't quite put a finger on. And once he finished he was surprised to find the large pot on the stove Kakashi pointed to in case he wanted another serving...or three. He wanted to cry at the attention he was recieving. But he didn't want to alarm Kakashi anymore than he had already.

Kakashi waited patiently for Naruto to acknowledge the cake once again. He was pretty sure he followed the directions properly but hadn't tasted the concoction once. No matter how many times he was forced to eat any type of sweet dessert, his palate could never handle it very well.

Naruto had to smile to himself, because of course Kakashi frosted it in his favorite color. It was fairly obvious anyways but it still warmed him to the core. The candles weren't lit so he gave Kakashi a confused look and the older nin chuckled in return. He made the signs for katon and using a miniscule amount of chakra to light the candles. Naruto giggled at that because of course he couldn't use matches like a normal person. But this was his sensei so he guessed it was only natural.

"Maa I'm not really a fan of singing but for you I think I can make an exception this one time." And Kakashi's voice was a gentle reminder to Naruto. Of all the times Kakashi had run to his side when ever he hadn't the strength or courage to keep going. It carved something magnificent in him. Too wide to fill back in with his own hands and he laughed bitterly, because he swore he wouldn't keep crying, but his sensei's voice was soft and sweet, almost as if he were singing him a lullaby. And while it wasn't the case, Naruto felt dreamy anyways and a smile came to his face unawares as he lingered on the dulcet notes.

A single tear flickered down his cheek and he tasted a slight sweetness when he smiled wide as the song ended. Kakashi cleared his throat when he noticed Naruto was just staring at him wistfully. Naruto tried not to show it but the moment had gotten away from him yet again. "That was really nice sensei." He sighed lightly, as if he had become hypnotized by the ebb and flow of the music. He yawned as if to make his point and Kakashi held back an amused chuckle. "I believe this is where you're supposed to make a wish, Naruto."

Naruto blinked lazily at the words barely registering them, a shallow breath causing a few candles to flutter out. He had only one thing to wish for, and it didn't even matter if he begged on his hands and knees in front of death himself. His lifetime would be better off spent looking forward, letting spirits rest.

So he picked the next thing on his mind. He wanted to bottle up this devotion as if it were a tangible thing, and let it steep until he could no longer distinguish life without it. So he wishes for more. More, more, more. Always _more_. He wanted to be selfish, having been altruistic a majority of his life, save for trying to chase after one stubborn friend.

"I wish..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to those of you who can recognise where the title is from ✨


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wants a kiss. Kakashi wants what Naruto wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's been forever since I posted I know. I swear I'm still alive. Life just happened and where I am is really cold so didn't quite have the energy to do much of anything so I took a break. But I'm here now and I plan on continuing most of my stories, slowly but they'll get done I swear haha.
> 
> This is straight smut from here on out. You don't have to read it as part of the story, it's strictly just me writing fluffy smut for no reason other than i wanted to. Anyways enjoy :)

Though Kakashi knew he shouldn't have feelings for his former student, he couldn't quite rid himself of the echoing nature of his own thoughts. Especially when every bone in his body was telling him to protect the boy at any cost. To keep that smile from faltering even in the slightest. He would do _anything_ to make sure that Naruto would want for nothing if he had the will and the means to make it happen.

Kakashi found himself holding Naruto as they lay on the couch, listening to his even breathing as the teen curled around his form peacefully. He gently brushed fingers through his golden hair, wondering what exactly he had wished for. Kakashi hoped it was something personal, something he could obtain without causing grief to himself, something he could take for granted and keep close to heart.

Naruto sighed and mumbled something barely audible but Kakashi had heard it. He paused as he registered the words, frozen with widened eyes. He was almost positive that the blonde had been asleep. Yet when he looked down to confirm, Naruto was anxiously staring back at him for an answer to his request. The only thing that Kakashi could think to say wasn't even a reply at all.

_"I want a kiss..."_

"..." He was confused, he must be hearing things in his old age. Either that or...

Naruto bit his lip anxiously and moved his gaze downward again with hurt, instinctively loosening his hold around Kakashi's torso. "Nevermind. I don't really know why I said that..." He hoped he didn't ruin the mood by asking such a strange request.

Kakashi took Naruto's response into consideration. While he knew that what he heard was shocking, it also took a bit of courage to speak up like that. And it was a special occasion, for someone he considered precious. "Are you sure?"

Naruto was quiet and for a moment Kakashi thought he had fallen asleep, yet he felt Naruto nod his head meekly against his chest before lifting his head to stare at him questioningly. Kakashi saw hope brimming in those eyes, full of honesty and a sparkle of something pleasantly warm. He hummed in response and brought a hand down to caress his cheek. The whiskers he bore were barely visible in the dim lighting but Kakashi knew by heart where each scar laid. He took the time to trace them before making his decision.

Kakashi shifted his body slightly so that Naruto hovered over him as he shuffled down the couch. "Sensei...?" Naruto asked breathlessly his warm breath fanning over Kakashi's lips. If he were paying attention he could taste the subtle hints of sweetness from the cake. But his attention lied elsewhere, in the blown wide eyes peering down at him with restlessness. "Shh, just relax Naruto, it's okay. Now c'mere."

Naruto could barely swallow the lump in his throat, because he couldn't believe this was happening. He knew he asked but he was sure Kakashi would turn him away, yet instead he was kind enough to agree. Naruto let Kakashi guide him down slowly, his heartbeat going a mile a minute as their faces got closer and closer. "You okay?" Kakashi whispered, tangling his fingers loosely in Naruto's hair.

Naruto could only nod, too afraid to speak. His breath hitched when Kakashi suddenly pressed his lips carefully against his. The contact was brief but Kakashi knew by the way Naruto leaned forward closer that the moment wasn't over. The next touch was sparked by heat, and a realization with how much they both craved it. They looked into eachother's eyes and something clicked into place, aligning just right.

Naruto gasped in shock when Kakashi tugged him down to press their lips together more firmly. He needed more, more to touch, to taste. Everything that the blonde had to offer. Kakashi slid his hand down to guide Naruto's jaw, to explore the intimacy and the connection that they shared. His thumb slid over moist skin, silky smooth. Velvety even. Naruto dared to open his mouth at the touch. As if he knew the thoughts driving Kakashi mad, delirious. Maybe he even shared them.

Naruto whined at the teasing motions, and Kakashi took pity on his former student. He tentatively swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip and relished in the moan it delivered. Naruto opened wider, inviting Kakashi to instead lick inside his mouth where it was hot and wet. Eager to dive ahead, instead of taking the time to enjoy the little things. But Kakashi was just fine with that, taking him up on his offer gladly.

Naruto shook with pleasure as Kakashi nudged their tongues together in a chasing dance. Both paid no mind to anything else, too oblivious. Naruto was unaware to anything outside his own body as he ground himself down searching for delicious contact to soothe the ache lingering between his legs. He gasped and hiccuped at the answering hardness, desperate for more.

"Naruto..." Kakashi was breathless, lips bruised and eyes darkened with lust. Said teen wasn't any better, lips slick and cherry red, panting with a pout hanging from his lips. He looked like he was about to cry. "What else do you want...?" Kakashi held his face between his hands with delicacy, emotion thick in the air. He'd be damned if he hurt him by mistake.

Naruto's eyes warmed by the question, a devotion so profound, it left him weighed down with a feeling he couldn't quite explain. He lifted his hands to Kakashi's face to explore his features. He traced the scar under his left eye and the mole by his mouth. He smiled when he answered, a single word escaping. "You."

Kakashi's eye's widened, and he struggled with the urge to squeeze Naruto for dear life. Instead with a fluttering heart he dragged his palms down across Naruto's shoulders. His fingers met somewhere in the middle, unzipping Naruto's jacket and flicking his eyes up to dilated pupils. He wrapped a strong arm around Naruto's back and brought his right hand down to massage the burning skin under his palm. He captured Naruto's lips and enjoyed the fingers tightening in his hair as they deepened their kiss once again.

Naruto dropped his hands eagerly to unzip Kakashi's flak jacket and they both scrambled to push at the clothing keeping them apart. It was a struggle to keep their bodies connected, as they feverishly began tearing at eachother's clothes. Naruto whimpered when Kakashi ran his hands up his clothed thighs, gripping his ass and pulling Naruto flush to straddle his lap. By now they were sitting up against the arm rest of the couch, clothing pulled apart carelessly.

Kakashi leaned in and whispered something into Naruto's ear, waiting for an answer to make his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I have so many unfinished stories? Haha out of the 23 I have posted I have about 10 more that are started and not even close to being postable. Oh well.


End file.
